Life Without Life
by Laima
Summary: Âîëüäåìîðò âûèãðàë âîéíó. Äæèííè âçÿëè â ïëåí Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè è îòäàëè íèêîìó èíîìó, êàê Ëþöèóñó Ìàëôîþ â êà÷åñòâå âîçíàãðàæäåíèÿ, íî ÷òî


**Íàçâàíèå:** Life Without Life  
**Àâòîð:** Emma-Trelawney  
**Ïåðåâîä÷èê:** ÿ  
**Áåòà:** Loy Yver  
**Æàíð:** Angst, Romance (het)  
**Ðåéòèíã:** R  
**Ãëàâíûå ãåðîè:** Äæèííè "., Äðàêî Ì., þöèóñ Ì.  
**Îðèãèíàë:**  
**Ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä:** Åùå íå ïîëó÷åíî. Ðåøèëà ïåðåâåñòè òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî î÷åíü ÿ ôèê, à ÿ æäàòü íå õîòåëîñü, à ÷òî, âïðî÷åì, ïëîõîãî? 'îðîøèé ôèê, õîðîøèé àâòîð... þ, îíà íå ïðîòèâ. Äà è êàêîé àâòîð áóäåò ïðîòèâ òîãî, ÷òîáû åãî òâîðåíèå ÷èòàëè åùå áîëüøå þäåé?  
**Disclaimer (àâòîðà):** ß íå þ ÷òî-ëèáî, ÿòîå èç êíèã î Ãàððè Ïîòåðå. Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò JKR. Âåñü íîâûé ìàòåðèàë – ìîé.  
**Ñïîéëåðû:** 1-5  
**ÿ:** Âîëüäåìîðò âûèãðàë âîéíó. Äæèííè ÿëè â ïëåí Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè è îòäàëè íèêîìó èíîìó, êàê þöèóñó þ â êà÷åñòâå ÿ, íî ÷òî æå ñî âñåì ýòèì áóäåò äåëàòü Äðàêî?  
**Îò àâòîðà:** ß õîòåëà íàïèñàòü ýòó þ î÷åíü êîðîòêîé, íî þ, ÷òî ñìîãó ñäåëàòü èç íåå þ. ×òî âû äóìàåòå îá ýòîì??? " ÿ åñòü ÿ, êàê åå ïðîäîëæèòü!  
**Îò ïåðåâîä÷èêà:** Âñåãäà ñ ÷åãî-òî íàäî íà÷èíàòü. Ýòî ìîé ïåðâûé ïåðåâîä. ÿ þÿ êðèòèêà, áóäü òî ÿ èëè ÿ – ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ãëàâíîå - êðèòèêóéòå.  
**Ïðî÷åå:** Ôèê çàâåðøåí, âñåãî â ôàíôèêå 11 ãëàâ. ÿòíîãî ÿ!

* * *

**Life Without Life**

* * *

ÿ Àííàáåëü "èçëè áûëà åäèíñòâåííîé âûæèâøåé èç âñåé ñåìüè. Îíà ëåæàëà íà õîëîäíîì ïîëó, Ìåðëèí çíàåò, â êàêîì ïîäçåìåëüå.   
  
Îíà íå îùóùàëà ñâîåãî òåëà.   
  
Îíà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ÿ.   
  
Îíà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà þíû âî ðòó.   
  
Îíà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà çàïàõà êðîâè.   
  
Îíà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà íè÷åãî.   
  
Îíà ëåæàëà è æäàëà. Æäàëà è æäàëà ïûòêè.

* * *

**Ãëàâà 1. Ôëýøáýê.**

Äæèííè ñèäåëà ïåðåä êàìèíîì â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé.   
  
Îíà þäàëà çà þùèì òàíöåì ÿ, à åå ìûñëè áûëè ãäå-òî ñîâñåì äàëåêî. Îíà äóìàëà î âîéíå, ÷òî øëà äàëåêî îò 'îãâàðòñà. Ñòàâøèå àâðîðàìè Ãàððè, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà, ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü ê îðäåíó. Äæèííè èíîãäà õîòåëà, ÷òîáû åå âîâñå íå îòâîçèëè â 'îãâàðòñ, íî êàæäûé çíàë, ÷òî ýòî – ñàìîå áåçîïàñíîå ìåñòî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ÿ ïîä çàùèòîé Äàìáëäîðà. Äåâóøêà çíàëà, ÷òî åå äèðåêòîð è ïðîôåññîðà – ýòî ñàìûå ñèëüíûå êîëäóíû è âåäüìû ìèðà. Îíà âîñõèùàëàñü èìè. Îíè âñå âåëèêèå, âñå! þ÷åíèå ÿåò òîëüêî ýòîò çàñàëåííûé äóðàê, Ñíåéï, êîòîðûé âñòàë íà ñòîðîíó Âîëäåìîðòà ïîñëå òîãî, êàê "åìíûé Ëîðä âûèãðàë þ áèòâó. Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ óøåë èç îðäåíà, îí îáîçâàë Äàìáëäîðà èäèîòîì, ñêàçàâ, ÷òî Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè íå ìîæåò ÿ. Äæèííè òàêæå çàìåòèëà, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî áèòâ áûëè âûèãðàíû òåìè, êòî ÿ ê Âîëäåìîðòó ïîçæå. È óæå ÿö îðäåí îæèäàåò àòàêè íà 'îãâàðòñ. Âñå â øêîëå ÿÿ ê áèòâå, ïîòîìó ÷òî êàæäûé çíàåò: åñëè áóäåò ïðîèãðàíà ýòà áèòâà, òî ÿ Âîëøåáíîãî Ìèðà áîëüøå íå ÿ íèêàêîé íàäåæäû. È íå òîëüêî ÿ Àíãëèè - ïîñëàííèêè Âîëäåìîðòà óæå çàõâàòèëè þ, Àôðèêó, þ, Àìåðèêó è ïî÷òè þ Åâðîïó. Îñòàëàñü òîëüêî ÿ - ÿ íàäåæäà. Íàäåæäà íà òî, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò áóäåò ïîáåæäåí. Íàäåæäà íà Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë. Îíà íå ìîãëà ÿòü, îòêóäà ó Âîëäåìîðòà ñòîëüêî ÿÿ, ñòîëüêî âëàñòè, ñòîëüêî ñèëû.   
  
Äæèííè ÿíóëà íà ÷åëîâåêà, ïîëîæèâøåãî ãîëîâó ê íåé íà êîëåíè, íåæíî ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî åãî âîëîñàì, åãî êðàñèâûì ñâåòëûì âîëîñàì. Îí ÿ òàêèì óìèðîòâîðåííûì. Îí áûë âñåì, ÷òî ó íåå îñòàëîñü. Îí áûë åå äðóãîì, åå ïàðíåì, åå þþ, åå þ. Äæèííè äàæå äóìàòü íå õîòåëà î òîì, ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè ó íåå åãî îòíèìóò. Åå Êîëèí. Åå è òîëüêî åå. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî è óëûáíóëàñü. Êîëèí áûë åäèíñòâåííûì ÷åëîâåêîì, ñ êîòîðûì îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ÿ îñîáåííîé. Îíà óìðåò, åñëè ñ íèì ÷òî-íèáóäü ÿ. Äåâóøêà ëàñêîâî ÿëà åãî ðóêó è ëåãîíüêî ñæàëà. Îíà òàê è çàäðåìàëà, íå ÿ ðóêè þáèìîãî.   
  
Íèêòî è íå ÿ î òîì, ÷òî ýòà íî÷ü èçìåíèò âñå.   
  
Á"Ì!   
  
Äæèííè âíåçàïíî ïðîñíóëàñü, óñëûøàâ êàêîé-òî çâóê. Êîëèí åùå ñïàë. Îíà óäèâèëàñü - íåóæåëè ýòîò çâóê áûë âñåãî ëèøü ïëîäîì åå ÿ?   
  
Á"Ì!   
  
Íåò! Ýòî îïðåäåëåííî íå âîîáðàæåíèå. À òàê êàê îíà âñå åùå ñòàðîñòà, åé ñëåäîâàëî ðàçáóäèòü îñòàëüíûõ. Äæèííè ðàçáóäèëà Êîëèíà. Îíà âñå åùå íå ïîíèìàëà, êàê îí ìîæåò òàê ñïîêîéíî ñïàòü.   
  
- Êóêîëêà, ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü?   
  
- Êîëèí, ÿ...   
  
Á"Ì!   
  
Êîëèí áûñòðî âñòàë è ÿ ê ñïàëüíå ìàëü÷èêîâ. Äæèííè íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñâîåé, íî âñå äåâî÷êè óæå âûñêî÷èëè åé íàâñòðå÷ó ñ ïàëî÷êàìè â ðóêàõ. Âñêîðå ïðèáåæàëè è ìàëü÷èêè. Íà èõ ëèöàõ áûëî íàïèñàíî, ÷òî îíè æäóò ñàìîãî õóäøåãî. Äæèííè ÿíóëà íà íèõ è âäðóã ñîîáðàçèëà, ÷òî ñàìà åùå íå ÿëà ïàëî÷êó.   
  
Á"Ì!   
  
- Àññèî ïàëî÷êà! - êðèêíóëà Äæèííè, è ïàëî÷êà âûïðûãíóëà èç ñóìêè ÿìî â ðóêó.   
  
- Âñå îñòàâàéòåñü çäåñü! ß ñêîðî âåðíóñü! - ñêàçàëà îíà è ïîáåæàëà ê ïîðòðåòó, çà êîòîðûì áûëà êîìíàòà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.   
  
- "û íå ìîæåøü èäòè îäíà! ß ïîéäó ñ òîáîé! - Êîëèí ñõâàòèë åå çà ðóêó.   
  
- Êîëèí! Âñå ñåìèêóðñíèêè äîëæíû ÿ çäåñü, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ!   
  
Íî Êîëèí êðåïêî äåðæàë åå.   
  
Á"Ì!   
  
- Ïîæàëóéñòà... Êîëèí... þ, ÿ áóäó îñòîðîæíà, - â ãîëîñå Äæèííè ñëûøàëèñü ñëåçû.   
  
Âíåçàïíî ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê îòïóñòèë Äæèííè.   
  
- Èäè! Èäè, ïîêà ÿ íå ïåðåäóìàë! – ñêàçàë îí, ÿñü.   
  
Äæèííè íå ïðèøëîñü ÿòü äâàæäû. Îíà êèíóëàñü ê ïîðòðåòó è áåç ñòóêà âîøëà â êîìíàòó ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Ïðîôåññîð âûøëà åé íàâñòðå÷ó. Äåâóøêà èçóìëåííî óñòàâèëàñü íà þ ëåäè – äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà áûëà îäåòà â äæèíñû. Äæèííè íèêîãäà åùå íå âèäåëà, ÷òîáû ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íîñèëà þ îäåæäó.   
  
- Äæèííè! Ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó! Âñå ñòóäåíòû äîëæíû ïîêèíóòü øêîëó. ÍÅÌÅÄËÅÍÍÎ! - Âñå óõîäèòå þäà! Ñåé÷àñ æå! – êðèêíóëà îíà ñòóäåíòàì è íàïðàâèëàñü ê Äàìáëäîðó.   
  
Á"Ì!   
  
Äæèííè þ êèíóëàñü îáðàòíî â þ þ. ÿ Äàìà ïðîïóñòèëà åå âíóòðü, äàæå íå ñïðîñèâ ÿ. ÿòíî, ÿ ëåäè íà ïîðòðåòå çíàëà, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò.   
  
- ÂÑÅ ÂÎÍ! ÍÅÌÅÄËÅÍÍÎ!!! – êðèêíóëà îíà ñòóäåíòàì.   
  
Ñòóäåíòû îïðåäåëåííî áûëè øîêèðîâàíû, è ëèøü ñåìèêóðñíèêàì óäàëîñü ñîõðàíèòü ñïîêîéñòâèå.   
  
- Êîëèí, âåäè èõ! – ñêàçàëà Äæèííè.   
  
Êîëèí ÿ ê îòêðûòîìó ïðîåìó, îñòàëüíûå ïîñëåäîâàëè çà íèì. Äæèííè ïîáåæàëà ê ÿì ïðîâåðèòü, íå ÿ ëè òàì êòî-íèáóäü, íî, ê þ, âåçäå áûëî ïóñòî. "îãäà äåâóøêà îòïðàâèëàñü âíèç, òóäà, ãäå äîëæíû áûëè ÿ âñå. Äæèííè âñå åùå ñëûøàëà òå ñàìûå ãëóõèå óäàðû – "", íî íå ìîãëà ÿòü, îòêóäà îíè èäóò. Îíà ÿäåëàñü è óâèäåëà îäíîãî èç ñòàðîñò. Ðýéâåíêëîâåö ïîäîøåë ê íåé, ÿñü ÿ ñ äûõàíèåì.   
  
- Äæèííè... Äàìáëäîð... õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ìû... óñïîêîèëè ñòóäåíòîâ, - ñêàçàë îí, ÿ ðòîì âîçäóõ.   
  
- 'îðîøî, Ìàéê, - êèâíóëà Äæèííè è íàïðàâèëàñü ê Ãðèôôèíäîðöàì.   
  
Ïî ïóòè äåâóøêà óâèäåëà, ÷òî âî äâîðå ÿ âåñü îðäåí. "àì áûëè äàæå èíîñòðàíöû, âõîäèâøèå â íåãî. Êàæäûé èç íèõ ÿäåë ãîòîâûì ê áèòâå.   
  
È òîãäà îíà îáî âñåì äîãàäàëàñü - ôèíàëüíûé áîé ÿ ýòîé þ. Ýòîé þ ÿ ñóäüáà âñåãî ìèðà. ÿ Áèòâà ïî÷òè íà÷àëàñü.   
  
Ïî ïðîøåñòâèè äâóõ ÷àñîâ â 'îãâàðòñ ïðèáûëè âñå, êòî ÿ íà ñòîðîíå ñâåòà. Äæèííè óâèäåëà þ þ, Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíó. Îíà óâèäåëà äðóçåé ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, èõ êîëëåã ïî ðàáîòå. Âñå îíè áûëè ãîòîâû ÿ.   
  
Çàòåì ýòî ïðîèçîøëî. Êàçàëîñü, áóäòî òåíü íàêðûëà ðèñòàëèùå. Äæèííè çàìåòèëà äâèæåíèå îêîëî Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà: ñîòíè þäåé â ÷åðíûõ ÿõ è áåëûõ ìàñêàõ øëè ÷åðåç ïîëå. Çà íèìè ñëåäîâàëè äåìåíòîðû è ãîáëèíû. Äåâóøêà íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå âèäåëà ñòîëü îãðîìíîé àðìèè. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñòîðîíó ñâåòà è îñîçíàëà, ÷òî èõ ÿ áûëà ÷óòü ëè íå â ïîëîâèíó ìåíüøå. Ïîòîì îíà ñíîâà ÿíóëà íà þ Âîëäåìîðòà. È âäðóã âñå îñòàíîâèëîñü. Îäèí ÷åëîâåê ÿ îò àðìèè òåìíîãî Ëîðäà è ÿ âïåðåä. Êîãäà âñå ÿäû áûëè óñòðåìëåíû íà íåãî, îí ÿ è ÿë þ ìàñêó. Ïîä íåé ñêðûâàëîñü çìååâèäíîå ëèöî, òàêîå, êàê îïèñûâàë åãî Ãàððè. Äæèííè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ê ãîðëó ïîäñòóïàåò òîøíîòà.   
  
- Àõ... 'îãâàðòñ, - ñêàçàë îí ñ óñìåøêîé, ÿñü ê Äàìáëäîðó è Ãàððè. - "îëüêî òû è ÿ øêîëà ÿò íà ïóòè ê ìîåé öåëè. - Äæèííè íå ìîãëà ÿòü, êîìó áûëè àäðåñîâàíû ýòè ñëîâà - äèðåêòîðó èëè Ìàëü÷èêó-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë. - È òû íå îñòàíîâèøü ÿ. "û íå ñìîæåøü ðàçðóøèòü âëàñòü ÷èñòîêðîâíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ – ìîèõ âåðíûõ ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé.   
  
Ëèøü òîëüêî ïðîçâó÷àëè ýòè ñëîâà, Äæèííè óâèäåëà, ÷òî âñå Ñëèçåðèíöû ïåðåøëè íà ñòîðîíó Âîëäåìîðòà. " íåå âñåãäà áûëî ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî êîãäà ÿ âûáèðàòü, íà þ ñòîðîíó ñòàòü – ÿ èëè ïîáåæäåííîãî - òî âñå Ñëèçåðèíöû âûáåðóò ñòîðîíó ÿ.   
  
- À ñåé÷àñ áóäåò ñîçäàíà ÿ ÿ! Äà âîñòîðæåñòâóåò âëàñòü ÷èñòîé êðîâè! - è åäâà Âîëäåìîðò ïðîèçíåñ ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî, íà÷àëîñü ñðàæåíèå.   
  
ÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò äîáðî è çëî ñëèëèñü âîåäèíî, ÿñü óíè÷òîæèòü äðóã äðóãà. Äæèííè è äðóãèå ñåìèêóðñíèêè çàùèùàëè ïåðåïóãàííûõ ïåðâîãîäîê. Äåâóøêà óæå óñïåëà íîêàóòèðîâàòü îäíîãî ÿ Ñìåðòè, íî îñîçíàâàëà, ÷òî êîãäà äåëî äîéäåò Àâàäû Êåäàâðû, îíà íå ñìîæåò ïðèìåíèòü ýòî çàêëèíàíèå. Îíà íå ñìîãëà áû óáèòü ÷åëîâåêà. Íå ñìîãëà áû, âåäü ó íåå åñòü ñåðäöå!   
  
- Ñòóïåôàé! - Äæèííè íàïðàâèëà þ ïàëî÷êó íà ÿ Ñìåðòè, íàïàâøåãî íà ïåðâîêóðñíèêà. Íå îæèäàâøèé ïîäîáíîé ïðûòè Ïîæèðàòåëü, óïàë íà þ.   
  
Îíà çàìåòèëà èñêðû, ÿùèå ÿìî íà íåå, è, îòïðûãíóâ â ñòîðîíó, óäàðèëàñü î ñòåíó. "åïåðü Äæèííè íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà íè÷åãî, êðîìå áîëè. Îíà óïàëà è âäðóã óâèäåëà òî, ÷òî ïîâåðãëî åå â øîê - ÿìî ïåðåä íåé ëåæàë Êîëèí. Â äâóõ øàãàõ ÿë, ÿÿñü, Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè. Äåâóøêà ïîïûòàëàñü ïðîèçíåñòè çàêëèíàíèå, íî ó íåå íè÷åãî íå âûøëî. "îãäà Äæèííè âñòàëà è ïîáåæàëà ê Êîëèíó. Îíà íå ñëûøàëà íè ñëîâà èç èõ ðàçãîâîðà, êðîìå ôðàçû "òóïîé ÿ". Êàê îí ìîæåò íàçûâàòü åå Êîëèíà ÿçíîêðîâêîé? Îíà âñòàëà ìåæäó Êîëèíîì è Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè, êîòîðûé, êàê íè ñòðàííî, ÿ äîâîëüíûì òåì, ÷òî äåâóøêà îêàçàëàñü ÿäîì. Îí ÿíóë íà åå çíà÷îê ñòàðîñòû è ÿ.   
  
- Äæèííè! Íåò! ÁÅÃÈ! - çàêðè÷àë Êîëèí, íî îíà íå îáðàòèëà ÿ íà åãî ñëîâà: îíà íå ñìîãëà áû ïðîæèòü è ÿ, ÿ, ÷òî åå Êîëèí ïîãèá îò ðóêè ÿ Ñìåðòè.   
  
- Ñíà÷àëà óáåé ÿ! - âîñêëèêíóëà Äæèííè.   
  
Ïîæèðàòåëü ÿ, è ñîçäàëîñü òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî áóäòî îí ÿ åå þ.   
  
- Êàê æå âû, Ãðèôôèíäîðöû, òóïû, à â âàøåé õðàáðîñòè ãîðàçäî áîëüøå ãëóïîñòè, ÷åì ñàìîé õðàáðîñòè! - ñêàçàë îí Äæèííè, ïîòîì ìåäëåííî ÿë ìàñêó, è äåâóøêà ñðàçó æå óçíàëà åãî: ïåðåä íåé ÿë Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. Âñå â 'îãâàðòñå çíàëè, êòî òàêîé Äðàêî Ìàëôîé - ñûí "ïðàâîé " "åìíîãî Ëîðäà.   
  
- "áåé ÿ, è ïîêîí÷èì ñ ýòèì!   
  
- ×òî ÿåò ÿ äóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ þ ÿ? - îí ÿíóòî ÿ.   
  
- "û - Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè!   
  
- Äà, íî íàø Ëîðä òàêæå ñêàçàë íàì, ÷òî íàì íóæíî ÷òî-òî â êà÷åñòâå ÿ, à èç ÿ âûéäåò ÷óäåñíûé ïîäàðîê! - Äðàêî îêèíóë åå þùèì ÿäîì. È íå óñïåëà Äæèííè è ñëîâà ñêàçàòü, êàê îí óäàðèë åå ïî ëèöó ñ òàêîé ñèëîé, ÷òî îíà ñíîâà óïàëà íà þ.   
  
- Ïîñìîòðè ïîñëåäíèé ðàç íà ñâîåãî þáîâíè÷êà!   
  
Äæèííè ïîïûòàëàñü íàêðûòü Êîëèíà ñîáîé, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè îò ñìåðòåëüíîãî ÿÿ, íî Äðàêî ïíóë åå â æèâîò. Îíà ñêîð÷èëàñü îò áîëè, íî âñå ðàâíî ïûòàëàñü çàêðûòü þ þíîøó, ÿ òåëî îòêàçûâàëîñü ÿ. Äæèííè ÿíóëà íà Êîëèíà.   
  
- ß þþ ÿ, êóêîëêà, - ïðîøåïòàë îí, ÿ ãëàçà, ñëîâíî ñìèðèâøèñü ñ ñóäüáîé.   
  
Îíà íå óñïåëà ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî òîæå åãî þáèò – Äðàêî ïðîèçíåñ ñìåðòåëüíîå çàêëèíàíèå è Êîëèí ÿ â ìèð ìåðòâûõ. Ïî ùåêå äåâóøêè ïîêàòèëèñü ñëåçû. Åãî áîëüøå íåò... åãî óáèëè. Åå Êîëèíà óáèëè. "áèëè åå þáîâü. Åå æèçíü ðàçáèòà. Ñåðäöå îáîðâàëîñü, òåëî ñêîâàëà ñóäîðîãà. Îíà õîòåëà óìåðåòü. "ìåðåòü ÿäîì ñ Êîëèíîì. Æèçíü òåïåðü áåññìûñëåííà. Êîëèí ì... ì... ìåðòâ. Ñëåçû âñå áûñòðåå áåæàëè ïî ùåêàì, íî Äæèííè íå èçäàëà íè çâóêà: Êîëèí çàñëóæèë ïîêîé. Îí íå çàñëóæèë ñìåðòè! Îíà äîëæíà áûëà óìåðåòü. È ÷àñòü åå óìåðëà. Äæèííè ÿëà áåçæèçíåííîå òåëî, íå ÿ íà òî, ÷òî ðóêà âñå åùå ñèëüíî áîëåëà è çàðûëàñü ëèöîì â åãî âîëîñû, â åãî ÷óäåñíûå ñâåòëûå âîëîñû.   
  
- ß òîæå þþ ÿ, Êîëèí... ß òîæå ÿ þþ.   
  
Ïîñëå ýòîãî îíà ÿëà ñîçíàíèå.   
  



End file.
